Shinigami and the Knight of Death: Gundams at RO
by Carscard
Summary: Hello! Carscard here! After the world destruction, the Gundam Pilots and a few others are sent to another dimension in a mission... T just in case. Smile!
1. Destruction

I know I haven't written in quite a while (can you say almost 3 years?). I have been busy and I still am. I'm trying to get a master degree (it involves a buoy system, VHF, low cost and fish). However I both miss and need to write some of the stories I have in my mind. I'm always plotting a tale (a friend told me I look sleepy when I walk doing that).

Anyway, this fan fiction is a crossover between Gundam Wing (which I only know what I have read from other fan fictions and got a lot of spoilers for this) and Ragnarok Online (the videogame, not the anime). Obviously I don't own either of them. You don't need to know about RO, so don't worry too much about it. Most new characters and guilds are from the servers I played at with my brother.

Please keep in mind that I use to put many details to my fics, probably I won't update as fast and often as I plot and want to. Besides please don't forget I'm merely a Mexican female (I have been mistaken for a male at other fics) so my english is not that perfect. You're free to comment about it.

Please enjoy!

**Shinigami and The Knight of Death: Gundams at RO**

_Chapter 1: Destruction_

Everything seemed to be alright since the end of Mariemaia Incident. Finally we got peace and we could live a more normal life. We, the Gundam Pilots, became preventers in hopes to keep things like that. Well, I sometimes had to go to attend some family business but that's beside the point. It seems my dear sisters weren't used to the job just yet but were getting better at it.

However, like many things in history, something bad had to come to pass sooner or later. A huge meteor made its way to our dear planet. Its size could not be ignored since it was greater than the Moon's. Many actions were taken to try to destroy it but nothing could. They even send us the units 01 – 06 plus 09 and still we only managed to scratch it.

Soon the Moon was attracted to such mass and we knew it was the end of our world. Not even the colonies were going to survive since they were being attracted as well. Scientists started to make calculations about how much was the probability of any kind of life to endure the impact and all hopes ended then. Even if somehow living beings survived that it was rater difficult without the Moon to rule some of the weather they were used to. Besides the Earth's orbit and axis were going to change and, probably, the magnetic poles too.

So we decided to wait the final day together with our dear ones. The seven of us took each a person inside of our gundams, hopping to endure a little more. Each took the one who was nearest at the moment to them: Heero took, unsurprisingly, Relena; Duo got Hilde; Trowa escorted Lady Une; Dorothy came before I got the chance to ask her to; Wufei rushed Sally; and Zechs carried a scared Mariemaia. Unfortunately Noin could not get in time to reach Catherine at the Circus before the Colony where it was at the time was attracted and impacted against the meteor. Noin barely came out of it alive.

So we were floating around the space, keeping contact of the others when we found a shimmering portal. Weirdly enough both Deathscythe and Shenlong approached it without hesitation.

-What are you doing?!- I heard Lady Une asking through Heavyarms' communication systems.

-No time to explain…!- Wufei said urgently.

-…Get inside, now!- Duo continued. They both blinked, obviously not expecting the other to react like that.

We were confused but we knew they were right. Whatever it was at the other side couldn't be worst than waiting to die. So we obeyed and went through the portal, Heero like always being the first one and Deathscythe being the last one. Suddenly everything went blank.

When I woke up I found myself floating in a weird shimmering dark blue space and looked around.

-So, you're finally awake.- I heard the soft voice of a woman and saw a winged blond girl a few steps away from me. –Good. Now we only have to wait for your friend to wake up as well before getting into explanation mode.- She continued giggling at her own joke even if it wasn't a good one.

Somehow I could feel she was more than what she appeared to be. Of course the armor, wings and weapons were a sure giveaway. I merely nodded and finally noticed Zechs floating/laying at the other side of the girl. He chose that moment to wake up and he looked as surprised as me.

-Ok. Now it's explanation time. First let me introduce myself, I'm Helga and I'm a valkyrie.

-I'm Quatre and he is Zechs.- I introduced us in the same informal way she obviously preferred. –Sorry but I thought valkyries were a myth.

-Well, in your home dimension we were but that's mainly for the connection both worlds shared.

-Shared?!- Zechs exclaimed as surprised as me. –Are you saying our dimensions are connected?!

-Yes.- She nodded. –A lot time ago both worlds also had communication between them but it was all lost and soon we all became a myth. Actually very few, including us the valkyries, know about your dimension. However some of them had gone to there to check things or used it as an escape route.

-Escape route?- I found myself repeating confused. –Why would they need to escape from here?

-I'm kind of embarrased to admit- She started. – that the balance of humans and monsters is not that good. Actually it resembles your world's balance between humans and nature. Many times monsters have been forced to run away from humans because they fear extinction. They disappear for many years before coming back. Now I don't know what they're going to do.

-So this world is destroying itself as well, isn't it?- My companion asked/commented.

-Yes, I'm afraid so.

-Where are we exactly?

-You're in Valhalla.- We blinked at that. Obviously she detected were our thoughts were going since she continued. –No, you're not dead. You're temporally here so I can explain some things to you before sending you to Midgar.- We nodded so she could get into the so promised explanation. –You see, when you came desperately to this dimension, it felt your silent request to be accepted by it and it tested each one of you so it could know if it was possible. Fortunately for you, all of you passed the test but are going to be separated in groups according to the job most suitable for you.

-Job?!- I was exclaimed. –What do you mean by that?

-In this world humans learn how to survive a little different than in your world. Each persons literally trains to become something that helps them to survive monsters attacks or, in other cases, to help people. It actually depends on each person. For example, both of you are going to be send to Geffen, where mages are made.

-So are we going to get the same job?!!- Zechs seemed quite surprised at this. He even had his left eyebrow raised. I can understand his point. We may be Gundam Pilots but that's where the similarities between us end.

-Well, for you to reach your full development you need to become mages first but there are different jobs that can be reached when that happens. In other words, you're surely end up as different kind of mage each.

-Are we going to be able to find the others?.- He asked and I was quite curious as well.

-Of course. But they are at totally different location. If you want to find them soon you need to train really hard so you can travel safely.

-What happened with our gundams?

-Well, it was decided they're going to remain in Valhalla until the time comes that they're needed again. We are afraid that something is going to attack soon our world. So please help our people to become stronger. Please become the leaders we need.

-We'll do that, Helga.- I answered remembering the name she wanted us to call her.

-Thanks. Now take these booklets.- She suddenly pushed some booklets in our arms. –Read them. They'll help you to understand this world better.

With that we saw a white light and appeared at the middle of a white street of a city with very old kind of architecture. We quickly got out of the road, tried to sit on the sidewalk (which for some reason we couldn't) and started to read…

_To be continued_

I hope you liked this chapter. I felt a bit rushed at the final part but I couldn't stop the flowing of words that came to me. For me every story writes itself and this is an example. I didn't plan to name a valkyrie when I thought about this fic but it suddenly came so I hope it doesn't bother you. In here I'll put every comment that has to do with the character that will appear. Like a story behind the fic.

There is a reason why this fic is called like that but it'll become more apparent as the plot advances.

Next chapter will be about Hilde and Sally training and the first new character apparition.

Until the next time! Smile!!! O

Greetings from Mexico!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Merchants and the Walking Fridge

Hello again! I'm here writing another chapter, this time about Sally's and Hilde's training.

Remember, neither Gundam Wing nor Ragnarok Online are mine. However, Robot belongs to me (the concept, not the sprite).

Sorry if Hilde and Sally are kind of out of character but I really don't know how they act aside from some facts I have read in fics.

**Shinigami and the Knight of Death: Gundams at RO**

_Chapter 2: Merchants and the Walking Fridge_

-Finally we're here!!- Hilde exclaimed somewhat tired. Sally came walking beside of her. Both of them were pulling wooden carts and dressing similar flowing dresses that reached to their knees. They had a jacket on top of it, boots and a bag around their waists.

-Yeah. This must be it.- Her companion answered while looking around, noticing all the vegetation at that place. –It does look like an archer village, according to the info we found.

They walked through the city that looked more like a town in middle of the forest than an actual city. They could see some people walking around, a lot of them archers carrying arrows and bows. Sally took out a map and Hilde approached to her.

-So where now?

-Well, since we are so tired of fighting weird masses of colored jelly with cute faces I think we should go to the next recommended training step: Payon Dungeon. According to this map is inside of a cave nearby. We must take the path to our ride side and follow it towards North.

-Then what are we waiting for? To get another of this strange cards?- The short haired girl in blue said showing a card with a strange red mushroom on it.

-Put that thing in the cart.- The woman in peppermint green advised. –Something tells me that those cards are going to be useful later.

-Ok. Let's go!

They followed the map's instructions until they got in front of a cave's entrance. Some people were sitting outside. Also one of those kafra ladies was there greeting everyone.

Kafras were probably one of those topics they couldn't understand very much. They seemed to be ladies en long dresses, aprons and a pink lacy band on their heads but they could do many things for the travelers. For one hand they could keep some of the things that people couldn't carry with them for the amount of weight all of it actually represented. Somehow kafras were able to keep it on a kind of subspace that could be accessed from another kafra point. There were other things they could do but the dimensional travelers couldn't understand them yet.

-You know,- Hilde started –I don't think walking around with this carts is very safe. I mean, we're really slow.

-Yes, but you know we need them.- Her friend commented. –We are merchants after all. We are expected to collect many things to sell later. It's a necessary step before we start learning what we really want.

-But aren't we easier to kill?

-I wouldn't worry too much about it. If what we read is true, we will be able to move faster soon and we can learn how to use our carts' weight in to an attack.

-Really?

-Yeah. Didn't you read those booklets we were given?

-Well, I actually skimmed through them. I wanted to start training as soon as possible.

-You have been around Duo too much…

Hilde preferred not to reply that comment. They went inside of the cave and soon saw another of those green jelly creatures known as poporings.

-Another of those things?!- The younger of them exclaimed. –Did we come from Alberta only to fight more of them?!

-Hilde, look in front of you…

She obeyed and noticed some skeletons that seemed to jump around. A little away from them they could see a purple zombie walking slowly towards them, its nasty smell reached to them.

-Eww! It literally sucks!

-It's a walking corpse. What did you expect?

-Err. You're right.

-Anyway, we shouldn't be talking went that thing keeps coming towards us.

-Yep. Let's fight!

Both of them drawn their axes and prepared to fight when suddenly a bat came flying and they were forced to run a little so they could kill it away any imminent danger. Farmiliars (the bats) were pretty agile creatures that only seemed to get in the way of people.

-Do you think we're ready to kill one of these skeletons?- Hilde asked, uncertainty clearly in her voice.

-We won't know unless we try it.

-Do you need help?- A voice came from behind of them.

They turned around and saw what they could only describe as a walking fridge. It was a person covered from head to toes of white armor and clothing. Even their hair was white and apparently short since it was barely noticeable with the helmet they had on. They had purple glasses covering their eyes and an iron cain in place as well. A flowing purple cape that reached the floor was visible at their back. And, finally, they had a silver cross at their chest. For all of those things, they couldn't determinate the gender of the person.

-Who…? What are you?- The short haired merchant asked startled. She heard a chuckle. The voice that came was still genderless for all the metallic qualities the iron cain gave.

-My name is Robot and I'm a crusader.

-A crusader?- Now Sally was confused. –We have seen crusaders before, even two paladins, but you look different to them.

-…- Their companion was silent for a moment before s/he sighed. –What differences do you find in me?

-Well,- Hilde decided to answer that. –For starters your chest armor is different… More rounded. Your hip armor pieces reach below your knees…

-Every crusader has hip armor that long.

-Yes but you have more pieces than the others. Besides, your shoulder armor seems kind of smaller.

-Seeing all that, can't you guest the difference?

-Mmm.- The other merchant was thinking with her arms crossed around her chest. Seeing neither of them was going to give a proper answer, Robot decided to give them another clue.

-Do female merchants dress the same clothing that males do?

There was silence for a minute.

-So are you telling us you're female?

-Of course!- The armored lady exclaimed before she sighed once again. –I actually don't blame you for not being able to tell the difference. Females and male crusaders look very similar.

-Yeah but that should not be an excuse!- Hilde said. –We would have noticed earlier if we had seen other female crusaders before! I don't remember seeing another one!

-That's because I'm the only one right now.

-What?! How is that possible?!

-Very few females like this type of swordsmanship. They prefer to be knights and those are few as well. I remember when I was a swordslady. I heard about another sader (short for crusader) female. She was the first one in all Midgar but something happened to her and she disappeared. I'm actually the second one and I'm happy to know there is another in the making.

-Say, have you been told you look like a walking fridge?

-Hilde!!- Sally gave her a reprimanding look.

-Hey! I'm curious!- She rose her hands in calming motion. They both were started when they heard their companion's laugh.

-Don't worry about that!- She said between chuckles. –I'm quite used to it. Every sader is called like that, you know? It comes with the job, literally. It doesn't bother me. I think that's one of the reason females aren't interested. I mean, many of them would feel offended if someone called them any form of fridge or machine related nickname.

She paused for some seconds, obviously thinking. She shook her head and then looked at the dimensional merchants.

-As amusing this conversation is, I think I should ask you again if you need help. I already got some… presents for you.

At that moment they noticed some farmiliars and zombies attacking Robot, no one of their attacks seemed to affect her. They even impacted soundly on her armor.

-So, do you want them?- She got a pair of nods. –Well, what are you waiting for? Hit them. I'll tank you.

They drawn their axes again and started to fight with their new friend's protection. They decided to leave some questions for later. Like why was she helping them? What was that weird purple emblem in the band around her left arm? And, more important, had she seen any of their missing friends?

_To be continued_

I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little different from what I had originally planed but I thought it was better if it was more detailed. Unfortunately for Gundam Wing's fans it caused Robot to have a more active role than expected, not that she was unimportant.

Robot is a crusader I made at Ragnamex, the third server I played at. Her description is more or less accurate for what I can remember (the server is closed now) and her story as well. You see, when I got to Ragnamex I discovered I was the only crusader in the whole server. I was indeed told that there had been another one before me but she disappeared, like I said in this chapter. They gave a name that I've already forgotten so I changed a little the story to go according with other chars from other servers. I'll later get into that.

The Robot from this fiction is actually a fusion between Ragnamex' Robot, Pillows' Argh, Q-RO's Valhalla and, later, Ragnamex' High Rates' Kapegui. The first three are all the crusaders I have created until now. Kapegui was only a paladin I created for checking what a paladin could do (at high rates servers you level up too fast for my taste).

In case you about the whole poporing, farmiliar, zombie, skeleton and spore (the red mushroom) thing, they're all monsters, really weak ones at that. However for low levels they can be nasty.

If you wonder why Robot understood about the Fridge comment is quite simple. They're some places where there is a lot of technology (like in Bio lab). Also there are robot monsters so I thin she had to learn about them somewhere.

Anyway, don't worry if you don't know much about the jobs here mentioned. They all will be explained at later chapters slowly.

Next chapter Heero and Noin will meet Relena again and train. No new relevant characters will appear.

Until the next time! Smile!!! O

Greetings from Mexico!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Two Swordies and an Aco

Chapter 3: Two Swordies and an Aco

Hello there! Carscard here again! It's been a while since my last chapter but I must say I started doing some research to remind things I may need for this fic. For example, I noticed a big plot hole at the last chapter.

You see, I have played in a total of four servers and two high rates ones and the logic of how to change jobs differs sometimes. At the high rates and at two of the normal ones they had an NPC (non playing character) to change jobs but at both Ragnamex (which returned some weeks ago back to operation) and Midgar Chronicles you need to do a quest. I made two merchants (Oneechan and Soul of Merchant) but they were at Pillows and Q-Ro (in that order).

The plot hole is because I didn't know about what the merchant quest really entails so I made the mistake of making Sally and Hilde to get to Payon like they were there for the first time. According to there is a point in that quest were merchant-to-be need to go to other cities to meet an NPC, which actually means they had to pass through Payon first (I'm supporting this on a map of the game and the fact that I liked to go to many parts by foot).

And… sorry for all the typos of the last chapter, I didn't notice until I reread it before writing this one. I even mixed English and Spanish…

Anyway, remember, I don't own Gundam Wing or Ragnarok Online. Not new characters appear here.

Remember, some facts explanation at the end.

**Shinigami and the Knight of Death: Gundams at RO**

_Chapter 3: Two Swordies and an Aco_

Running for their lives wasn't exactly Noin's idea of fun. After both of them became swordsman and swordswoman, they left Izlude (the swordsmen's city) and went to Payon Dungeon to train for a while. Soon they got bored (having the Perfect Soldier as your partner would make any fight a lot easier than normal) and decided to go to the famous Orc Dungeon to train. That meant they had to travel from Payon, through many fields, Prontera, more fields and, finally, the last field, which happened to have orcs of many types guarding the entrance to the dungeon.

Noin started to run faster when she noticed Heero pressing on. She looked back and, yep, another orc was following them. They may be able to defeat many monsters at Payon Dungeon but their swordsmanship wasn't that well yet. She gazed in front of them and finally saw the dungeon's entrance. However the sounds of the orcs' steps approaching them were in no way reassuring.

She silently wondered what made them to decide to be vitality based swordies instead of agility based ones. They certainly needed some speed boost now. She also wondered who decided that swordswomen should have such a long dress as their uniform. Hers made her a lot slower than she liked.

Soon they got through those gates, narrowly avoiding the orc horde, and Noin sighed. She saw Heero analyzing the new place. She soon joined as well. After so many combats side by side with the japanese pilot she got used to such proceedings. When they felt ready they got deeper until they saw the entrance to the cavern part of that place: where the real dungeon began. They nodded each other and started exploring.

It really smelled bad there. That place was famous for being filled by orc skeletons and orc zombies so it was kind of normal to smell like that. The first part was a narrow passage and they saw many people sitting and recovering.

-This must be a kind of safe place.- Noin thought. –We heard this place is quite crowded with enemies.

At the same time, Noin drew her pike and her round shield and Heero his tsurugi and his own round shield. They went deeper but, before starting to fight, a voice stopped them.

-Heero?! Noin?!

They turned around and they saw Relena in her pink and yellow traditional acolyte clothing running towards them.

-It's really you!- She exclaimed attaching herself to Heero's left arm. –I'm so glad to find some familiar faces!

-Hnn.- Heero may not be very expressive with his answers but both Relena and Noin got Duo's "Understanding the Perfect Soldier's Grunts and Glares Language" Special Classes to heart so they knew he was relieved to find the blonde looking healthy and unwound.

-It's good to see you as well, Relena.- The female swordie greeted in a calmer tone. Obviously being so much time at Heero's side was affecting her.

-So, what type of swordsman and swordswoman are you?- The once Queen of the World asked with curiosity in her voice.

-We're both vitality based ones, if that's what you asked.

-Yes, I meant that. I must say Heero already got some advances on that before coming here.

-Hnn.- Apparently he found the comment amusing.

-So, I'm guessing you'll be a full support priestess.- Noin's clearly said she saw that one coming.

-Yes, I will. That has made me quite popular here. It seems everyone wants an acolyte or a priest in their groups for trainings. As a result I have leveled up quite fast. I'll soon need to go to a more dangerous place, like Glast Heim.

-Hnn.- Heero "clearly" expressed his worries for Relena.

-Something tells me- Noin thought – our training is about to get harder. Heero wants to protect her. So we need to level up faster.

-Well,- The blonde started – since I don't have to train with my training team in a while, would you like me to support you? I'll only be healing you from a safe distance. Of course with so many drainillars (red bats) I may need some help…

-Hnn.

-I think it would be a good idea.

-Ok. Lead the way.

Heero nodded at that and started leading them deeper into the cave, promptly killing a red bat with some slashes of his sword, completely ignoring he should not be able to do that with so little agility training (in that world) and such low ranking. Soon they saw two orc zombies walking towards them in a really low pace.

Relena went back some steps and drew a rod with a skull at its end and a small square looking shield and started praying. Meanwhile Noin and her male companion attacked one of those enemies each. The red clad swordswoman pierced her pray with fast and strong moves of her pike while evading or shielding herself from that massive mace. The swordsman in green and black dodged with his characteristic skill and slashed fiercely the undead at its chest, neck, legs and arms areas.

Suddenly both of them felt the buffs their aco (short for acolyte) friend gave them, and started moving faster. Few seconds later, both corpses stopped moving and felt to the ground. They quickly took what could be sold or helpful later and took the left path at the first meeting of roads they found out.

O

Hours later they went back to where they first met with Relena and sat down to rest.

-Relena, I've been meaning to ask you.- Noin started saying as she made a hand motion towards the future priestess' left arm, where a black band with a white pagoda shape in it and Heero perked up –What's that?

-Oh! This is Kingdom of Darkness' emblem, the guild where I am.

-Guild?

-Yes, guild. This world seems to be based on guilds or groups of organized people. I'm still trying to understand why they exist but it looks like it's the best way to survive here. Besides some guilds are rivals between them. There are allies and enemies but for what, I'm not sure yet.

O

After all this time in this place, we've been brought to this room. I must say I haven't seen my friend until today. For some reason they want us to remain here instead of returning to Midgar, so they kept us apart from the others and each other. Suddenly Helga the valkyrie came and brought to here.

The only good thing about this time apart is that I have been able to think better about the situation. Duo knew, as well as me, about this dimension. That only can mean one thing: he is a monster, like me. No human remember about the connection between dimensions so I'm certain of it.

I turn my gaze towards him and I see he is watching me in such a way I'm sure he knows who I really am. It's actually a not so difficult task since I only bothered to conceal the color of my hair, skin and eyes of my human form so I'm fairly recognizable. I'm one of a kind, after all.

That makes me realize he must have a human form as well. That's an uncommon skill between monsters. Very few of us can change our appearance and even fewer can pass as human. In addition to that I have always wondered why his eyes seem so familiar to me, as if I have seen them before but something was off.

He locks his gaze to mine and I can see respect and fear in them. Fear at what, I'm not sure. Suddenly those eyes aren't so off after all. I give so steps towards him and he tenses.

He calls himself Shinigami, how couldn't I have noticed before? He does not lie indeed. I stand in front of him. He obviously waits a negative reaction from me.

-Xun…

I haven't heard my real name in quite sometime. He just confirmed my suspicions. He is someone I thought was dead. I hug him and whisper his real name.

-Mako…

I have my little brother back and I'm not losing him… again…

_To be continued_

Ok. I must say I changed this chapter a lot but I must hurry now if I want to update right now. I have to go to the gym and I'm about to leave my school.

Acolytes can be healers or buff giver beaters, depends on what they want to be later.

I'm wondering if you can guess what Noin and Heero are going to be later, so I'm not explaining that yet.

The whole band thing came to me because I didn't know how to explain the emblems. I mean, in the game you could see them when you passed your cursor over a character. Obviously I couldn't do that.

I wasn't going to put Wufei's and Duo's scene at all but I thought "hey, this fic's name is Shinigami and the Knight of Death, they have to appear more" so I decided to put them at some chapters. I was going to make them appear until much later. Until the gundams are needed again.

Next chapter Dorothy finds Trowa, Une and Mariemaia. Also two new chapters appear.

Until the next time! Smile!!! O

Greetings from Mexico!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Meetings at Morroc

_Chapter 4: Meetings at Morroc_

Hello there! Carscard here again! Well, it seems the typos follow me. I was complaining about my second chapter and the third ended up worst. However I discovered some of them are not entirely my fault. It seems Word changes a lot of the things I write without me noticing and since my sight is not the best of the world (I can't see the gigantic E from eye tests anymore!) I don't notice the slight modifications.

Okay, I was asked if Mariemaia would end up as a super novice. I'm quite surprised since such a question came from version instead of I didn't realize I could find someone who knows about Ragnarok Online so soon since I submitted this fic at Gundam Wing section. No worry, I'm actually glad to find someone who can understand what I mean better.

The answer of the question is "no". The reason is simple. I mentioned at first chapter that all of them are going to become leaders so that means they have to get as strong as they can. Even though super novices are super powered first class (almost bordering to second class) they're not as powerful as a transcendental one. For the same reason no one of the extended jobs were considered for any Gundam Wing character. However that doesn't mean they won't appear at all. If it weren't for this, Heero would probably end up as a gunslinger…

Last chapter Word changed "two characters" for "two chapters" and I actually got nervous at that. I mean I actually promised two chapters in one. I may have planed ahead but I know it takes time to write, especially if I try to prevent any more typos. The funny thing is that Word somehow foresaw that I would end up writing two of my planed chapters in a single one. You see, I noticed both were way too short for being a separated chapter so I decided to put them together and get them edited. Unfortunately this means instead of two new characters they're going to be three.

Anyway, remember, I don't own Gundam Wing or Ragnarok Online. Linwe belongs to a woman called Kelly (I don't know more than that…), I don't have idea of the Mexican guy who owns Aeon. Finally, Fighting to Death is mine. Map and monster guide consulted are from RO Empire.

Remember, some facts explanation at the end. I'm also adding some profiles below.

This chapter is dedicated to Ryes, my good friend.

**Shinigami and the Knight of Death: Gundams at RO**

_Chapter 4: Meetings at Morroc_

-Congratulations.- A man who looked like a thug said. –You are a thief now.

Dorothy felt her black and white novice uniform to transform into a black and white thief one. The only good thing she could see of her new clothing was its color. Yes, she was comfier now in those loose pants. Yes, her new shoes made her footsteps almost silent. She may not mind that much to expose her midriff but that didn't change the fact she looked like a thug. A female well shaped one but a thug none tell less.

Sighing, she nodded her thanks and went out of the hidden thieves' guild. When she had found herself at a city full of thieves and learning she had to become one, she was not a happy camper. She didn't like the profession at all. However, she learned that by becoming a thief now, she could become an assassin later. Now that was something she was looking forward to. It actually made sense; you needed to learn how to steal before learning how to kill. The other option was rogue but she didn't want to go around stripping people! Or making graffiti! Not to mention she didn't like the whole bow and arrows concept.

She looked around and saw herself back to the narrow path between two levels of the pyramid. She went towards the way she came before getting into the thieves' guild and got to the part where the labyrinth stood before here.

-Ok.- She thought. –Now to find the way out without meeting any bat. I think I must go in straight line first.

She started walking a little and heard the familiar sound of farmiliars' wings. She didn't risk looking backwards, she knew she was being followed so she ran to get away from them. She was still very low level so she couldn't kill them yet. While running she didn't pay any attention to the way she was going…

-O.O-

Walking by a field full of boars called savage were five persons. The one of the front was a blond female dressed all in soft yellow hues. Her clothing was skintight since she was wearing an assassin uniform. She also had a sakkat (oriental wooden hat) and a mask. She got a pair of katars in her hands, obviously ready in case of and unexpected attack.

After her came the only male of the party. Trowa was in his archer uniform. The only modification he made was his green sleeveless shirt (which means he was wearing blue pants and a red scarf) and an apple crossed by an arrow.

Lady Une was in the middle of the formation checking her own set of bow and arrow. Her own female archer uniform was as red as the crossed apple on her head.

Mariemaia was trying hard to keep the pace. It wasn't really her fault to be so small in comparison to them. Apparently everyone thought she was way too young to be a first class. Her whole yellow uniform had to be custom made and people started to comment how cute she looked in her archer outfit. She certainly didn't like the bunny pattern they have given it and she didn't know wherever to be happy or get angry for the bunny band they gave her to go with her clothing.

Finally, another blond woman came. This one was a long haired one who preferred to braid her hair. She was wearing dark blue shorts and the traditional hunter's jacket. She had a pirate bandana on and wore the same type of mask as the assassin. She kept sending her falcon ahead to check the terrain.

All five of them had a band around their left arms. This one was a type of coin with the head of a dragon in it.

-So,- Mariemaia started. –Where are we going?

-To Morroc.- The assassin answered.

-Correct me if I'm wrong.-Lady Une said suddenly. –But aren't we taking the long route? According to the map it's shorter if we go more southwards.

-It may be the shortest route but this' the safest one.

-Fighting to Death is right.- The long haired blond said in her soft tender voice. –That path is full of aggressive monsters such as scorpions. Both of us are strong enough to survive that type of battle but you could end up dead if we're not careful.

-Yep. Even if this the safest route does not mean no monster will come over here. That's why usually low ranked use to come in company of people who knows the way and can fight such creatures.

-Fortunately, novices don't come this way, with the exception of those unlucky mage to be who need to get the Morroc Solution so they can turn into mages

-Yes. I feel sorry for them. You don't have idea how many of them have been lost to the desert!

-O.O-

Not so far away from them, two "unlucky mage to be who need to get the Morroc Solution so they can turn into mages" were walking across the desert.

-Are you sure this is the way?- Quatre asked his long haired companion, who was checking a map.

-Yes, I am. This is the shortest way according to this map. We only need to walk southward first for a while before going to the west in a straight line until we get to Morroc. Why do you ask?

-Zechs, sorry. It's just I have a really bad feeling about this. I still think we should ask directions first.

-It's kind of late for that.- He was kind of tired of hearing his paranoid friend for so long. –You worry too much. It is weird enough you have us learning that strange skill we got at Prontera. I can understand the whole first aid thing since it can be useful, but that one... We are going to lose it when we turn into mages so what's the point anyway.

-It's just in case…

-Ok. Let's go.

Few minutes later they heard a noise of something approaching to them. They turned and saw giant scorpion going towards them. As soon as they saw it they performed their new skill… They pretended to be dead.

The monster seemed confused for losing its preys so suddenly and walked on top of the "dead" bodies while looking around.

-At least we know for sure this skill works.- The younger blond thought.

-I hope Quatre isn't into saying "I told you"…- The other one had in his mind while being used as a carpet.

-O.O-

Dorothy was tired. She sat on the ground hidden at a corner of the labyrinth trying to even out her breathing. She was totally lost. Every wall looked the same to her so she couldn't find the way out just yet.

-I heard if you always keep turning towards your right you eventually end up at the exit.- She thought. –However I can't do that. This place is full of farmiliars so it's almost certain that I'll get lost again later for running away.- She stood up. –Ok. It's time to continue. Here I go.

She started walking while keeping herself almost flat to the wall and giving turns to the right each crossroad. Soon she heard the batting of wings approaching so she ran away trying to keep going to the right…

Five minutes later she found herself alone and resting again.

-This is going to take a while…

-O.O-

-You know.- The young red head suddenly said. –I would like to know about this Morroc. You said some future mages have to go to there and we're also going that way. What's so important about that city?

-Well.- The assassin chuckled a little. –For strange it sounds, Morroc is the City of The Thieves. So…

-…It's full of thieves.- Linwe, the braided huntress continued. –Even though that should make it a very dangerous place to visit there are also many things that can only be done there, like the Morroc Solution we talked about earlier.

-And let's not forget that traveler who makes some pretty nice hats!

-Please, don't start with that again!!

-But they're so cute!!!

-Hats?- Une asked. She shared some glances with her dimensional companions and they were as confused as her.

-Yep! That traveler knows and makes hats out of some spoils that some monsters left behind. You can go to check with him what you need if you want to get one.

-Fighting,- Linwe was using her stern motherly tone. –We don't have the time to pay him a visit. You were planning to, weren't you?

-Yes, I am.- She purposely used the present tense. -I'll make time for that. Do you know how long it took me to get those leaves and sea otter furs?! I killed a lot of smokies (monsters that look like raccoons) and sea otters (weird blue sea lions with shells)! I even got a smokie card! Why would a sin (short for assassin) need one?! I already know how to hide!!

-You could sell it or trade it for something useful. You know many would like to have such a card.

-I know and I will. Don't worry about it.

-I believe,- Mariemaia thought – they forgot about my question…

-O.O-

-Well, we left those scorpions behind.- Zechs said while weeping the sweat.

-Shouldn't we check the map to see where we are?- The younger blond suggested while looking around. –I don't remember something like this in our proposed route.

-You're right. I don't either.- He took out a map.- Mmm. It seems we walked too much southwards. Now we have to go west for a while before going north.

-Ok.

They walked for some minutes when they saw a sidewinder (a type of snake) going towards them. They acted dead… again…

-There is a lot of sand around here.- The tall blond thought. –And I just happened to lay on a rock!

-…I miss Sandrock…

-O.O-

-Finally!- The blonde thief dropped to the ground heaving. She was outside of the pyramid after hours of being lost in its labyrinth. –Now I only have to get to Morroc!

She looked southeast. She knew the city wasn't that far but she was incredible tired.

-I'll just rest for a bit.

-O.O-

-We're almost there.- The overly cheerful assassin informed.

-That's good but,- The ex-Oz member decided to ask the question she was entertaining for a while. –why are we going there?

-Because you got enough rank as archers to learn a very important skill for us.- The huntress answered.

-What skill?- Mariemaia got interested suddenly. Trowa was paying attention as well.

-The skill to make arrows. Sometimes we end up without arrows and for some reason we aren't able to buy more so we use that skill to make our own out of some materials dropped by the monsters.

-I can understand that.- Une conceded. –Don't we need something to get it?

-Yes.- The short haired blond answered while adjusting her sakkat. –You need to do a quest, which consists on collecting some stuff. You shouldn't worry about it. We got that covered.- She added while gesturing to a bag she was carrying in her subspace.

-O.O-

-You know.- Zechs commented. –This whole acting dead thing has left me full of sand. I hope we reach Morroc soon. I need a bath.

-Next time we should ask directions first, don't you think?

-Yes, we'll do that. I don't want to have to use that skill again!

-What's that?

They saw a monster, which resembled strongly a giant tomato with large pointy teeth, approaching to them at an alarming rate. They acted dead again however the overdeveloped vegetable stood for a moment searching for them with its sight. The problem was it chose Zechs as a carpet.

-It's crushing me!!- He fought to keep his act through the pain.

-Why is there a tomato in the desert?

-O.O-

-Morroc at last!- The blond thief got into the city still tired since she didn't want to rest anymore so near to the pyramid.

She looked around until she found out a shade where she could rest. She went there, sat down, not caring for getting dust in her clothing, and leaned against the wall.

-How can they live in the middle of the desert?! It's too hot!

Even though she was thinking that, she was slowly being lulled into sleep, especially with that nice guitar sound that could be heard nearby. She soon was unconscious…

-O.O-

-Don't you think it's strange that the guy who teaches to make arrow is at Morroc?- The girl of the bunny band asked. –Shouldn't he be at Payon? It's the City of Archers after all.

-You know.- Linwe answered. –I have been wondering that myself for quite a while too. My only guess is that he has some business there. Maybe he is married to a thief or something.

They got silent for a moment.

-Argh! When I asked that I didn't think we would be trying to figure out an unknown guy's love life!- She put her fists at her hips. –And this is not funny, Trowa!!- She quickly added when she noticed the silent mirth in Heavyarms' pilot's visible eye. He obviously found her fit funny.

-Anyway.- Fighting to Death chuckled at the scene. –Welcome to Morroc.

-Uh?!

While she was throwing her fit they didn't notice when they got into the city. They could hear some guitars nearby and those buildings looked to be Mexican stereotype.

-Well, now we only need to take the path to the right. Follow me.

They continued walking in line for some blocks until…

-Dorothy?!

They turned and noticed that Mariemaia has stopped some steps back and was looking at a familiar blond who was waking up from her nap. They immediately approached her.

-Mariemaia?- The thief was obviously still trying to wake up.

-Yep. It's me.

Dorothy finally stood up and noticed Trowa, Une and the two unknown blond women.

-Is she one of the people you're searching for?- The sakkat wearing one asked tilting her head. The male archer nodded and soon she was standing in front of the thief. –Hey! Do you want to get into our guild as well?

-Guild?!- She was clearly confused.

-We are members of the Clan of Tiamat.- The braided blonde offered. –Trowa, Une and Mariemaia are already with us. If you wish, you can get in too.

-What do I have to do?

-Since both Linwe and me have authorization from our guild master to invite people.- Fighting explained while touching the band around her arm, making another one to appear in her hand. –You only need to touch this band with our emblem. –At that she offered it to her.

Dorothy braced herself and obeyed. As soon as she touched it, the band disappeared from the sin's hand and reappeared around her left arm.

-Welcome to the clan! We can help you to train, you know? What do you want to be?

-Err. An assassin. A critical based one.

-Well. I'm not critical based but I can still help you! Don't worry I'll take care of you!!

-Don't talk about her like she is your pet!- Linwe was trying to keep her companion in line.

-Oh! You're not fun, Mom!- She said jokingly. –Why can I get a nice pet?! I still want a cute baby desert wolf!

-Mom?!- For some reason, the thief could hear the capital "M" in that word. She looked to her dimensional companions.

-They all call Linwe that way. The guild has a clan structure and we're suppose to be siblings.- Une explained.

-You and you're obsession for looking a desert assassin!- "Mom" was now joking as well. They didn't pay attention to the dimensional travelers' conversation.

-I would have one already if I hadn't have to sell the only well dried bone I got for some supplies!- She added a pout before laughing. –Enough jesting around.- She said suddenly in a serious voice as she turned towards they're "forgotten" friends. –I would like to know where your skills are, little sis.- Dorothy was startled by her saying that since she was both shorter and younger looking than the black clothed female. –So…- She didn't like the mischief glint in Fighting's eyes. –…I think…- She felt her grab her by her right wrist. -…I'm taking you to fight some little monsters nearby!- The sin started running southwards pulling her new "pet" with her. –We'll meet at the inn later! We must end this before it get's dark!!

-Why do I feel like I should pity Dorothy?- The red clothed archer said shuddering.

-Don't worry.- The huntress tried to calm them. –She won't put your friend in unnecessary danger.

They didn't miss the fact that the assassin to be would be in danger anyway.

-Ok. You have a skill to learn so let's move out!

-O.O-

Some hours later, at twilight, the two tired blond gundam pilots stepped into the City of Thieves, panting.

-We're finally here!- The shorter one exclaimed.

-I'm not eating tomatoes in my salad anymore!- His taller companion said, getting a chuckle from Quatre. –What's so funny?

-Hehe. It's just kind of funny to imagine the fierce Tallgeese pilot running away from some piece of tomato on a salad or from a hamburger's tomato slice. I hope catsup isn't included.

-Hahaha.- He laughed mirthlessly, crossing his arms. –This sounds strange coming from someone whose suppose to be an empath. And no, catsup is not included.

-I'm just joking. Besides you don't feel really offended or hurt by it.

-You're right. Mmm. I think Duo has influenced on you too much.

-What can I say? He actually adopted me as his little brother.

-I heard about that. However I find it strange to call you his little brother since he is shorter than you now. Not to mention he acts younger as well.

-I agree with you in that.

-Uh?

-I got the feeling he is actually younger than us, you know? He never told us his real age or even if he knew it. His profile only says what he appears to be but it's well known no L2 street rat is really what it appears to be…

-…Because they always disguise and conceal themselves. I heard about that too. I also know they hide anything that can be used against them, including weaknesses and noticeable features that make them standout. Then, why doesn't Duo hide his eyes and braid?

-That I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with those bows he has.

-True. That could be. Back to our problem at hand, we should start looking for someone who can make the Morroc Solution.

-You shouldn't worry about that!- They suddenly heard near them. They turned to the left and they saw a guy with long blue hair tied at the middle of his back, wearing what could only be described as a mixture between medieval minstrel clothing and jester ones. He had an apple crossed by an arrow on his head, used sunglasses on his face and a guitar on his back. –I can help you.

-Who are you.- The tall blond asked as they both prepared themselves in case he attacked them.

-My name's Aeon. I am the first and only clown in the world.- He added with pride in his voice.

Quatre and Zechs shared a glance. They couldn't understand why he seemed so proud to be a clown. Suddenly they remembered their good friend Trowa who was a part time clown at his adoptive sister's circus. Their respect for clowns increased with that thought.

-I'm Quatre.

-And I'm Zechs, we're only two novices at the moment.

-You shouldn't belittle yourselves like that.- The clown said while adjusting the band that crossed his chest. They hadn't noticed until that moment: it was light blue with a bubble at the middle. –I saw you acting dead each time the Phreeoni approached to you.

-Phreeoni?

-The giant tomato with fangs.- He was moving his arms to accentuate his point.

-Oh.- Quatre exclaimed while both blonds blushed in embarrassment.

-You should not feel embarrassed by something like that! That monster came after you many times and you survived. Many would have died at the first try. You need really good reflex for surviving the first time however you both did it like it was nothing. In addition to that, you have the patience to keep yourselves still until the right moment!

-Really?- They hadn't realized how outstanding that was.

-Yep. Say, do you want to be my friends?- He asked with a childish tone in his voice while offering both hands to them.

They looked each other before they accepted the offering. As soon their hands touched they felt some cloth in there. They looked and saw a blue band in each hand disappearing and reappearing around their left arms.

-What happened?- The shorter blond asked as he examined his new accessory.

-Welcome to Nameless, my guild. Sorry for such underhanded action but I can easily tell you aren't like any others so I decided to get you in instead of waiting to you both reaching second class like usually.

-Your guild?- Zechs wasn't very happy at being manipulated. –So do we need to obey your guild master now?

-Don't worry!- The blue haired moved his arms this time to get him calm. –It's not like that at all! For starters, I'm the guild master, which makes things easier. Also, you don't have to bow at every single thing I say. This is a guild, not a military squad! Even though we do war!

This made them to look each other again. So the whole guild thing was related to war somehow. That could explain a lot of what they had seen in that dimension.

-I'm going to make sure you get stronger soon!- The guild master continued no noticing what he had just reveled. –Not only that! We're going to help you to equip yourselves with the best of your chosen path!- He suddenly stopped. –What are you going to be, by the way? I know you want to be mages but after that, what?

-I'll be a wizard.- The previously fuming long haired blond answered. By then he realized his companion would have stopped them from falling in such a trick if this guy was really ill intentioned.

-And I a sage.- The Sandrock pilot continued.

-Wow, how nice!- That seemed to make Aeon happy. –What type are you interested in?

-Mmm. I'll be focused on destruction, that's for sure.- The tallest said.

-I'll be support one. I'm also interested on learning that hocus pocus skill.- The shortest added.

-You know, I like that!- Their new leader was grinning. –You don't have idea how useful you're going to be! Mainly you, Quatre! There are really few people who learn magic to become a support unit.

-Thanks, I suppose…

-Well, right now it's getting dark so I don't think it's the right moment for searching the lady who makes the Morroc Solution. By the way, she is actually outside of this city, at north from here.- He startled them when he grabbed them by an arm. –We'll do that tomorrow. Now, let's go to the Inn to rest for the night. You don't want to be outside at a desert night, do you? Don't worry. I'll pay!

Before they could say anything, they were pulled to an Inn near the entrance where they came from. They saw how their cheerful guild master paid for a room for each one of them before being pulled again through a long corridor. When they passed at the middle…

-Hey! Wait!

-What's wrong, Quatre.

-I think I felt something at those doors!

-No time for that. You two need to rest since I'm going to get you in a heavy training as soon as you turn into mages!

-But…

-No "but" me, little novice!- That sounded kind of weird coming from a guy who looked barely taller and younger than the mentioned blond. –You'll need all the rest you can get. Now come quietly, you'll have a really long day tomorrow!!

Zechs and Quatre could only follow. If they had checked those doors they would have noticed how near of Une, Mariemaia, Trowa and Dorothy they were…

_To be continued_

This time I made a lot of changes to the original chapter. The first thing was Linwe. You see, the very first version (before I wrote the third chapter) included a character of my brother with Fighting to Death however, he told me to use only one of his chars and Fingolfin was not the most important one so I had to make some changes. Using the huntress instead will help greatly for next chapters since she helps the plot (there are a plot in this).

Another change was the extension of this chapter. Originally Dorothy was going to be training a little and running away, then she was going into Morroc, meeting the trio of archers, Linwe and Fighting to Death in the process, nothing more and no point of view changes.

Quatre and Zechs were going to appear until the next chapter, arriving to Morroc after the others left the city, and tired for all the acting to dead thing. They really were to meet Aeon, and the trick was also planed but the chapter was going to end with Aeon laughing evilly…

About the jobs, I must tell you that each gundam character is going to be a different job from second class and beyond. For those who don't know about these jobs, the paths are as follows:

-Novice-Super Novice

-Novice-Ninja

-Novice-Gunslinger

-Novice-Tae Kwon Girl/Boy-Soul Linker

-Novice-Tae Kwon Girl/Boy-Star Gladiator

-Novice-Swordsman-Knight-High Novice-High Swordsman-Lord Knight

-Novice-Swordsman-Crusader-High Novice-High Swordsman-Paladin

-Novice-Archer-Hunter-High Novice-High Archer-Sniper

-Novice-Archer-Bard-High Novice-High Archer-Minstrel/Clown (Male Only)

-Novice-Archer-Dancer-High Novice-High Archer-Gypsy (Female Only)

-Novice-Acolyte-Priest-High Novice-High Acolyte-High Priest

-Novice-Acolyte-Monk-High Novice-High Acolyte-Champion

-Novice-Merchant-Blacksmith-High Novice-High Merchant-Whitesmith

-Novice-Merchant-Alchemist-High Novice-High Merchant-Biochemist

-Novice-Mage-Wizard-High Novice-High Mage-High Wizard

-Novice-Mage-Sage-High Novice-High Mage-Scholar/Professor

-Novice-Thief-Rogue-High Novice-High Thief-Stalker

-Novice-Thief-Assassin-High Novice-High Thief-Cross Assassin

Now, I'm going to put this information from now on, updating it as soon as it appears. Here come some character bios (including Gundam Chars):

Name: Aeon

Origin: Ragnarok Online, Ragnamex server

Owner: A Mexican Guy

Path: Novice-Archer-Bard-High Novice-High Archer-Minstrel/Clown

Reason: I didn't ask him but he was really good

Guild: Nameless

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Dorothy

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Thief

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Thief-Assassin-High Novice-High Thief-Cross Assassin

Reason: I heard she tried to kill Quatre. And I think she would make a good sin.

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Duo (human)/Makoto (monster)

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe but Ragnarok Online in this fic

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Race: Shinigami

Type: No mentioned yet

Reason: The result of many versions of fics, including crossovers with Naruto

Gundam: Deathscythe

Name: Fighting to Death (AKA Sis)

Origin: Ragnarok Online, Q-RO server

Owner: Carscard

Path: Novice-Thief-Assassin

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Thief-Assassin-High Novice-High Thief-Cross Assassin

Reason: I wanted to make my very own desert assassin. And she was born from a test

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Heero

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Swordsman

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Swordsman

Reason: I can't actually say just yet since I haven't mentioned what he's going to be.

Guild: Kingdom of Darkness

Gundam: Wing

Name: Helga

Origin: Ragnarok Online

Owner: Carscard

Race: Valkyrie

Name: Hilde

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Merchant

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Merchant

Reason: I need to mention what she is going to be first

Guild: None at the moment…

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Linwe (AKA Mom)

Origin: Ragnarok Online, Q-RO server

Owner: Kelly

Path: Novice-Archer-Huntress

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Archer-Huntress-High Novice-High Archer-Sniper

Reason: She was huntress the last time a saw her…

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Not mentioned just yet but this is her position

Origin: Ragnarok Online, Q-RO server

Owner: Ryes

Path: Novice-Swordswoman-Crusader

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Swordswoman-Crusader-High Novice-High Swordswoman-Paladin

Reason: You'll have to ask Ryes. She is the crusader mentioned by Robot at the second chapter.

Guild: Not mentioned just yet

Gundam: None

Name: Mariemaia

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Archer

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Archer

Reason: She couldn't be a melee attacker… I have other reasons but I need to mention what she is going to be first.

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Noin

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Swordswoman

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Swordswoman

Reason: I need to say what she is going to be first

Guild: Kingdom of Darkness

Gundam: Since Mobile Suits doesn't count, none at the moment…

Name: Quatre

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Mage-Sage-High Novice-High Mage-Scholar/Professor

Reason: He is a tactician and I like someone like that with all the sage stuff going on. He is also a pacifist.

Guild: Nameless

Gundam: Sandrock

Name: Relena

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Acolyte

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Acolyte-Priestess-High Novice-High Acolyte-High Priestess

Reason: She is a pacifist.

Guild: Kingdom of Darkness

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Robot

Origin: Ragnarok Online, Ragnamex server

Owner: Carscard

Path: Novice-Swordswoman-Crusader

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Swordswoman-Crusader-High Novice-High Swordswoman-Paladin

Reason: I'm specialized on sacrifice type crusader. I want to be a tank!

Guild: No mentioned just yet

Gundam: None at the moment

Name: Sally

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Merchant

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Merchant

Reason: I need to mention what she is going to be first.

Guild: None at the moment…

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Trowa

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Archer

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Archer-Bard-High Novice-High Archer-Minstrel/Clown

Reason: Many, actually. One- he is a clown, a silent one, but a clown, none tell less. Two- bards are known at many role games as lore collectors and usually end up as spies and Trowa is good spying. Three- he does look like an archer type. Four- The male archer assigned by me so he has to be a bard.

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: Heavyarms

Name: Une

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice-Archer

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Archer

Reason: I can't explain yet since I haven't mentioned what she's going to be.

Guild: Clan of Tiamat

Gundam: None at the moment…

Name: Wufei (human)/Xun (monster)

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe but Ragnarok Online in this fic

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Race: Knight of Death

Type: Unique

Reason: I wanted him to remain as a swordsman of some type. All the rest will be explained later.

Gundam: Shenglong

Name: Zechs

Origin: Gundam Wing Universe

Owner: The one who made Gundam Wing

Path: Novice

Known Path to Follow: Novice-Mage-Wizard-High Novice-High Mage-High Wizard

Reason: I can imagine him as a wizard, especially after I read a fan fiction some time ago where he was one

Guild: Nameless

Gundam: Tallgeese

About the guilds, those who know about RO can guess what they're for and what's next at near future chapters. The explanation about them is at follows:

Name: Clan of Tiamat

Origin: Quality (Quebec) RO or Q-RO

Emblem: A coin with a dragon head in it

Guild Master: No mentioned just yet

Comments: Where Trowa, Dorothy, Mariemaia, Une, Fighting to Death and Linwe belongs. It has a family sense. It may seem a weak guild but its origins and history are important for the plot…

Name: Kingdom of Darkness

Origin: Pillows

Emblem: A mini evil teacher chair

Guild Master: No mentioned just yet

Comments: Both name and emblem are going to be borrowed for a guild that didn't exist. More comments later.

Name: Nameless

Origin: Ragnamex

Emblem: A white edged bubble in a blue square (old emblem)

Guild Master: Aeon in the fic but a not mentioned just yet at real life

Comments: Aeon is the one I remember better of that guild before it disbanded. Nameless was one of the main two guilds at Ragnamex for very long time before this. I'll write more explanations later.

Name: No mentioned just yet but this is its position

Origin: Ragnamex

Emblem: "Weird purple emblem" More comments later.

Guild Master: No mentioned just yet

Comments: Robot's guild.

Next chapter Relena, Noin and Heero meet Hilde and Sally. Duo and Wufei appear again and there are three new characters. Don't worry, the getting together is going to end soon.

Until the next time! Smile!!! O

Greetings from Mexico!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
